Our Country America
by sadistXsweetheart
Summary: America has a secret. He has fifty children. That's right, his states are personified. America wants to keep them a secret but sadly, not all wishes come true.
1. Beginning Note

**Okay, first let's start by saying that all of the States are male. I am sorry if you don't like it but that's how it is. **

**Next, I'd like to point out that there will indeed be yaoi in this story. If you don't like it, like any other says , Don't Read. **

**Finally, this story is mostly sad. I didn't want to do something funny for this one. There will be, of course, some humorous chapters. **

**The states will not be introduced in order. **

**Let me remind you, that this is my head cannons. If you have a problem with my head cannons...tough shit. I don't care.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **

Pain. All I could fill was pain. I clutched my chest, gasping for air. It hurt so much. Everything just hurt. I wanted Daddy. I wanted him to hold me and tell me I'd be fine. I wanted him to stay by me and never leave.

"New York!" I heard Jersey shout. I reached out a fist towards him.

"It hurts," I gasped. "I want Daddy." I could feel the hot liquid known as tears pouring out of my eyes and I hated myself for letting my siblings see this side of me.

"I'm calling him right now, please stay awake!" Delaware yelled. It was almost silent. Only thing that could be heard was gasping and a few whimpers, like people were crying. I could hear Jersey muttering 'oh god' to himself. "Dad! It's an emergency! New York needs you, please!" I could hear the desperate voice of Delaware. "Yorkie, do you know what caused this?" he asked me.

"Terrorist...Afghanistan...twin towers," I gasped, close to passing out

"It was terrorist from Afghanistan!" Delaware shouted. "Please hurry-"

"I'm already here," I heard Dad from somewhere in the room. I heard someone run towards me and pick me up. "Yorkie, I'm here."

"Daddy," I whispered. "I can't see anything and it's heard to breathe."

"Oh god..."

"'M tired," I slurred shutting my eyes. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name.

"Yorkie!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

I was awoken bye an extremely bright light. Wincing, I sat up and covered my eyes. I hurt everywhere. I struggled to remember what happened.

"How're you feeling?" I heard my Vader ask. I peeked out from my fingers and saw America. I smiled weakly and mover my hands from my eyes.

"Hurting," was all I could get out. He passed me a cup.

"Drink. It'll make you feel better," my broer, Virginia, stated. I nodded and gulped down the liquid. It was bittersweet. Virginia was right though, I felt better. "Better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "I just feel so angry. All those people died…" I looked down at the cup in my hands. A low growl escaped my lips. Before I knew it, the cup was broken and my hands were bleeding. "I will never forget this day. Never…"

**One Month Later. **

"Are you okay, Yorkie?" Jersey asked, sitting on my bed. I nodded, staring at the ceiling. It kept going out of focus.

"I can't concentrate on the ceiling. My visions going out of focus," I stated.

"Then put on your glasses," he stated.

"You broke my glasses remember?" I asked. A blush came across his cheeks and let out a laugh.

"What about your contacts?" he asked.

"You flushed them down the toilet," I stated. Awkward silence filled the room and neither one of us wanted to break it. Thankfully, the door opened.

"It's time for dinner," I heard either North or South Dakota state. I squinted at the door but couldn't see which on it was. "It's South Dakota."

"Oh, okay," I stated as Jersey helped me up. Vader made him carry me on his back.

"Where are you glasses?" S. Dakota asked.

"Jersey broke them," I said.

"Contacts?"

"He flushed them down the toilet."

"Dude, you know he's legally blind with them. Dad's gonna kill you," he said to Jersey.

"I know."

* * *

_**A.N: **_

_**This was just a filler but the next one will be better (and hopefully longer)**_

_**Vader (Dutch)- Father**_

_**Broer (Dutch)- Brother**_


End file.
